criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Third Victim
Third Victim is a case featured in Louisgustavo's version of Criminal Case, appearing as the third case of the game. It is also the third case to take place in Pangkal Beach. Plot Sonny with the player went to find Francis Damascus. Before they found Francis, unfortunately someone named Alexander Davidson murdered at the street in front of his house. Sanjay deduced that Alexander was killed by a sharp thing. Sanjay found traces of salmon and cucumber the body mixed with the killer's blood. He said that he found no traces of those in the body. He also confirmed that salmon and cucumber was eaten in sushi. It meant that the killer ate sushi before killed him. Shortly after the autopsy, Boris had tracked down Francis to an abandoned house so the team went there to find him. When they found him, Francis was taken to the temporary custody, but later escaped. Despite that, Randy discovered that the murder weapon was none other than dagger. The killer was revealed to be the victim's wife Josephine Davidson. After denying involvment, Josephine admitted that she killed her husband. He said that Alexander had not wanted to listen to her, he kept hellping the Blade anyway. Alexander said the organization wanted to help him to receive many money but it was lied. But, she did not want to trust him and stabbed him with dagger. Judge Syarifuddin sentenced him 15 years in jail. Post-indictment, Chief Watson introduced his daughter Dinah to the player. He said that the player would be working with Dinah too. The Chief asked them to check up the road where they found a paper. It said, "Meet me in an island" and it was signed by someone named James Douglas. Finally, they met him at there and he said that he had been a soldier. He said he knew the player who was investigating the Blade and he wanted to help the player. Meanwhile, Sonny and the player interrogated Francis. He said he was busy to talk with the team. The team went to the abandoned house to find more clues. They found a voice recorder and it said "Blade is a criminal organization operated Pangkal Beach". It was revealed that Francis sounded it. So, the team went to talk with him once again. Francis said that he was ordered from his father to become the leader of the organization. He revealed to the team that the organization ordered Ava Henderson and Ron Smith to dead. Later, James called the player to ask the player to go to the island. Stats Victim * Alexander Davidson Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Josephine Davidson' Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect practices karate. * The suspect's feet measure 10". Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar. * The suspect wears brooch. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect practices karate. * The suspect's feet measure 10.5". Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar. * The killer wears brooch. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect practices karate. * The suspect's feet measure 7". Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears brooch. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect practices karate. * The suspect's feet measure 8". Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar. * The suspect wears brooch. Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect practices karate. * The suspect's feet measure 10" Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar. Quasi Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer eats sushi. * The killer practices karate. * The killer's feet measure 10". * The killer has a scar. * The killer wears brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Road. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Cellphone) * Talk to Josephine Davidson. (New Crime Scene: Furniture Shop) * Investigate Furniture Shop. (Clues: Broken Security Camera) * Examine Broken Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (06.00.00; Attribute: The killer practices karate) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card (New Suspect: Andrew McCarthy) * Interrogate Andrew McCarthy if he knew about the Blade. * Examine Locked Cellphone. (New Suspect: Superior5678) * Video Call to Superior5678 if she knew the victim. * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) * Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Notes, Shoe Print, Album) * Examine Notes. (Result: "Sally Hudson") * Interrogate Sally Hudson about the notes. * Analyze Shoe Print. (12.00.00; Attribute: The killer's feet measure 10") * Examine Album, (Result: Photograph) * Examine Photograph. (Result: Francis's Photos) * Talk to Francis Damascus if he knew the victim. * Investigate Chair. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Diary) * Examine Diary. (Result: Notes) * Analyze Notes. (09.00.00) * Ask Josephine Davidson what Alexander did to her. * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Garage. (Clues: Locked Cellphone, Driving License, Drawing) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Superior5678's real name revealed) * Question Superior5678 about her real name. * Examine Driving License. (Result: Andrew's Driving License) * Talk to Andrew McCarthy about the license. * Analyze Drawing. (09.00.00;Result: Sally Hudson's drawing) * Talk to Sally Hudson about the drawing. * Ask Francis Damascus why he escaped. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Mailbox. (All tasks must be done first; Clues: Dagger, Brooch) * Examine Dagger. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (12.00.00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) * Examine Purse. (Result: Brooch) * Analyze Brooch. (15.00.00; Attribute: The killer wears brooch) * Take care of the killer now. * Go to Pangkal in Trouble (3/5). (0 stars) Pangkal in Trouble (3/5) * Investigate Road. (Available after unlocking Pangkal in Trouble (3/5); Clues: Bag) * Examine Bag. (Result: Paper) * Examine Paper. (Result: Notes) * Analyze Notes. (09.00.00; Result: Rock Island) * Go to Rock Island to find James Douglas. * Interrogate Francis Damascus. (Available after unlocking Pangkal in Trouble (3/5)) * Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Broken Voice Recorder) * Examine Broken Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Recorder) * Examine Unknwon Sound. (Result: Francis's Voice) * Talk to Francis Damascus about his voice. * Move on to the next case. (2 stars) Trivia * This case is the only case of Heroldia City in which the victim and the killer are relatives. * This is one of the cases in which Sonny and Dinah interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases in Heroldia City Category:Pangkal Beach Category:All Fanmade Cases